


Il va pleuvoir...

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville aimerait vraiment devenir ami avec Blaise mais ce dernier n'est pas du genre à se laisser approcher ou apprivoiser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il va pleuvoir...

Il était à nouveau là. Installé sur son rocher préféré, celui qui bordait le lac de Poudlard à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Personne ne s'aventurait généralement aussi loin, sans bonne raison en tout cas - il ne souvenait que trop bien lui-même la fois où il avait mis les pieds en ce lieu lors de sa détention. Mais ce garçon aimait la solitude ou en tout cas il y trouvait un réconfort et une protection que le monde ne pouvait lui offrir. Alors que ses pas hésitants le menaient au rocher du solitaire, bien que le jeune Italien se soit montré plus « causant » et « civil » envers lui récemment, Neville n'était pas vraiment certain qu'il appréciât réellement sa compagnie, il constata que son camarade n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence. Normalement, il le sentait arrivé de bien plus loin, sûrement à cause de sa démarche penaude. Mais là, il n'avait pas bougé. Il était allongé et semblait regarder intensivement le ciel azuré de cette après-midi ensoleillée. Neville tenta de s'approcher sans faire de bruit, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'écraser une petite branche morte dont le craquement sinistre sembla tirer tous les corbeaux de la forêt de leur repos. Pourtant le Serpentard ne bougeait toujours pas. Neville était inquiet à présent et c'est sans réfléchir davantage qu'il se pencha au-dessus du jeune homme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Merlin. Il allait très bien. Il dormait paisiblement. Il faisait peut-être sa petite sieste? C'est la première fois que Neville voyait une expression aussi sereine dessinée sur les traits de celui qu'il voulait être son ami. Il ne put s'empêcher de le contempler et un sourire attendri naquit sur ses lèvres. Ce ne fut que bien après qu'il remarqua deux sphères lumineuses de couleur céladon qui le fixaient sans ciller.  
\- Un problème, Londubat? Articula le jeune Italien d'une voix mécontente.  
Il ne devait pas avoir apprécié le fait d'avoir été surpris par quelqu'un ainsi, sans défense et surtout pas sur ses gardes. Neville avala douloureusement sa salive. Il allait être méchant.  
\- No...Non...Tenta-t-il péniblement.  
Il ne le quittait pas de yeux et lui n'avait pas la force de détourner son regard.  
\- Non? Reprit-il toujours mauvais, Alors pourquoi me fixes-tu ainsi? Et pourquoi es-tu là?  
\- Je ne te...Tenta à nouveau Neville.  
\- Tu sais, continua Blaise d'une voix presque amusée, je n'aime pas trop être pris pour une princesse de contes de fées que l'on éveille d'un baiser.  
\- Quoi? Croassa Neville, les joues en feu.   
Blaise se contenta de se lever et de lui sourire, d’un sourire amical qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.  
\- On ferait mieux de rentrer, il va pleuvoir, commenta-t-il.  
\- Mais le ciel est bleu...  
\- Il va pleuvoir.  
Neville regarda alors le jeune homme qui se tenait debout auprès de lui et vit une teinte sombre colorer ses yeux, ils étaient plus gris...Peut-être avait-il raison? Mais ce n'était que partie remise. Blaise Zabini l'accepterait bien un jour.


End file.
